willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Planes and Demiplanes
An almost infinite number of planes and demiplanes exist parallel to the Material Plane that the Pathfinders call home. The following are the ones that they have managed to visit, whether accidental or not. A list of the major planes can be found here. Astral Plane The Astral Plane is a shapeless, endless void of silvery grey that links the planes together through coloured portals. These portals come in all the colours of the rainbow, but the colours appear to have no relation to the planes that they link to. It is also notable for featuring no gravity until a visitor becomes aware that they can will it into existence. The Pathfinders found themselves stranded here while attempting to travel via druid circle. They encountered several beings as they were passing through on their own cross-planar journeys, including some Hound Archons with whom they had a short discussion. During this visit they traversed through seven portals: four red, one orange, one green and one blue, and thus found their way into seven different dimensions before finally being drawn back into the Material Plane that they call home. Purgatory An expansive graveyard-like plain marked with thousands of rows of tombstones makes up Purgatory, which is inhabited by the spirits of those who have died. A bright, blue, multiarmed creature was also glimpsed, but the Pathfinders returned to the Astral Plane before determining its nature. Shadow Plane The Pathfinders found themselves in a dark inverse of Willowdale: a perfect yet reversed and colourless replica of the town they knew so well. When they entered the Boar & Thistle, they found two shadow-like apparitions, which began to approach them with hostility. Running from the creatures, they sought refuge in the top of Valconey's Tower, where they found not only a safe zone in the form of an enchanted torch, but a book on planar travel and a logbook signed by Valconey, revealing that he had attempted at least once to try to make a shortcut to New Luxberg through this plane, but decided it not worth the effort. The Pathfinders were returned to the Astral Plane shortly after signing the logbook. Demiplane of Minor Prophecy The Pathfinders found themselves in what may have been a giant clock when they entered this demiplane, standing before an odd, six-armed statue that moved its arms rhythmically. It told the adventurers that they were in the Demiplane of Minor Prophecy, and that they could each ask a question. While each of the Pathfinders did ask a question, they were all entirely ignored and instead each received an odd, indirect prophecy: Alejandra was told that she would find 10 silver coins in a boot, Rinzler was told that he would lose his right hand, Kat was told that 10 groundhogs would fight, and Jura learned that she would befriend a mimic before they were returned to the Astral Plane. Alejandra's prophecy was fulfilled when visiting the Wandering Oasis in Hammer. Jura's was fulfilled when she befriended Raccoon in Tarsakh. Demiplane of Collective Insect Intelligence A giant, rotting log filled with billions of insects of every variety makes up this demiplane. When the Pathfinders arrived, a voice identified itself as the collective intelligence of insects, and asked for their reason for intruding. When they told it that they were lost and trying to return home, the voice informed them that their mistake was unfortunate for them, as it was hungry. They were then forced to fight off large swarms of marauding insects until they could return to the Astral Plane. Disturbingly, it told them they would meet again. In addition, Alejandra, who directly challenged the intelligence, has since noticed that insects, though not seemingly hostile, appear "pushed" gently in her direction. Demiplane of Forgotten Words This demiplane consists of a void occupied by large stone tablets suspended with no respect to direction, each inscribed with a single, odd word. Each of the Pathfinders found themselves standing on a different tablet; when the word on the tablet was spoken out loud, a small, lantern-bearing spirit appeared and gave the word's definition. The meanings of the words "squizzle" (to fire a gun), "curglaff" (the sensation when first entering cold water) and "lunting" (to walk and smoke a pipe simultaneously) were learned in this fashion. Unfortunately, once the words were learned, their respective tablets disappeared, requiring fast action from the Pathfinders to keep them from falling into the void until they could return to the Astral Plane. Bird-Man's Prison A serene ocean beach, an orchard, a vineyard and a stone castle make up this plesant demiplane. Upon their arrival, the Pathfinders were greeted by a changeling man in sunglasses and swim trunks who was in the middle of sunbathing. The changeling, who the Pathfinders later determined was likely the god known as the Arch-Psion (or some form of manifestation), said that this plane was the Bird-Man's Prison, or as he liked to call it, his summer home. The Pathfinders had a lengthy, if somewhat uncomfortable, discussion with the god before being returned to the Astral Plane. Cathus, Demiplane of Intelligent Cats Cathus is a plane completely made up of a pleasant backyard garden, where the sun shines and the plants grow wild amongst the terraces. The Pathfinders found the garden full of cats lazing about in the sunshine, all of reasonable intelligence and able to communicate telepathically, although they didn't say anything more deep than "Friend?" and "Attention?" while rubbing up to the adventurers, looking to be pet. Kat managed to bring one back with her when they returned to the Astral Plane: a tortoiseshell cat named Turtlerose. The Elder Wizard's Cube A dimension consisting of twisting corridors of black metal and stone, carved with frescoes and designs depicting skeletons and beastmen like those seen in the art of the Empire of Decadence; one wall showed an image of six skeletal figures arranged reverently around a central figure in armour, believed to be the Necromancer and his disciples. The Pathfinders reached this foreboding place by using a dark book once owned by the First. The book produced a cube which teleported them into a temple of some kind, possessing an altar and a large statue of a devilish serpentine being whose identity defied civilization's current knowledge. Stairs led away from the back of the altar room, which led into a series of dark hallways barred by doors of stone, bronze or platinum, all adorned with unique imagery, including one with a picture of a scarred angel covering her face, another with a cathedral bordered by two towers, and a third with an armoured knight holding a downturned sword and staring with prismatic eyes. All of the bronze and platinum doors contained powerful magical traps. The pages of the dark book, while usually empty, drew upon themselves the layout of the plane as it was explored. It was eventually determined that the layout of the halls, though seemingly continuous and even, formed the shape of a design on a cube; when this was discovered, the complete map formed itself into a physical cube, which the Pathfinders used to find a hidden room containing a miniature Bone Ziggurat from which they could escape to the Fane of the Necromancer. The halls were protected not only by devestating traps, but also dark leech-like creatures. Rinzler managed to bottle a small one which he carried with him as they explored the area, and a larger one attacked the group with acid and fury. The final room was guarded by the Fourth, who spoke with the Pathfinders briefly before they left; he opted not to attack, as the First had declared the group, which included Kat, to not be a threat. He claimed that the demiplane and everything within was but a small part of his god, the Necromancer. Sparkle Plane A small island, floating serenely in a pleasant summer skyscape, was reached by using a Candle of Invocation. The island possesses unique vegetation, including blue, downy grass, pagoda-shaped mushrooms, willowy trees that sway without breeze and produce delicious fruit unlike any on the Material Plane, and a few pines that possess perfect trangular shape. A small mountain of interesting ore dominates the center of the island, and a rainbow waterfall pours down from its peak; the six colours always remain seperate to produce a perfect rainbow, and each colour has a unique, fruity flavour. During the day, the sun itself can't be seen despite the pleasant light, and at night, rainbow coloured stars dot the sky, and a large, 4-ringed planet moves overhead like a moon. A stucco cottage is built into the side of the mountain, and is home to two individuals: a dragon-like being named Shining Scale, and Sparkle Pony himself. Though it appears as though the skyscape goes on forever, it seems that the plane's barrier is quite close to the island, and jumping off results in looping around to land on the island again. If one squints and focuses very hard on the sky, a giant can be seen peering in contentedly, holding the entire demiplane as though it was in a small snowglobe, Kat, Rinzler and Halstein all spent what seemed to be a day here, enjoying to varying degrees the peaceful, colourful ambiance. However, Scrying showed them on the plane several days before they returned to Willowdale, indicating that time passes somewhat more quickly on the Sparkle Plane. Demiplane of Judgment This demiplane contains a court full of bizzare extraplanar beings who judge mortals for their deeds in life. It was once presided over by a fair and benevolent Red Minister, but when the Pathfinders found the demiplane it had been usurped by a False Judge who sent most of those who stood before him to damnation. The Pathfinders were able to successfully challenge the Judge's authority within the planar court, and the Demiplane currently has no Judge. A new one will certainly be called in time. Category:Geography Category:History